


give him the time, he'll know you meant it

by Dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Liam, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quidditch Captain Liam, Ravenclaw Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams/pseuds/Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it, Payne?” Zayn has his back to him, but it’s not like the puppy eyes were ever gonna work. </p>
<p>“I really, truly need your help in Potions. Please, Zayn.” </p>
<p>Zayn turns his head, still not looking at him. His profile looks breathtaking in the dim light of the fire. “You have one chance. Meet me at the Library tomorrow at four. We’ll see after that.” And then he’s off, rushing up the stairs.</p>
<p>(Or, the one in which Liam's failing Potions but then Zayn helps him and they fall in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	give him the time, he'll know you meant it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheersToEngland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/gifts).



> Hi, CheersToEngland! Well, I _really_ loved this prompt and I had lot of fun witing this. I hope you enjoy just as I did and do. I hope this is what you wanted or expect, or that if it isnt't you like it anyway. :)
> 
> Original prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hogwarts AU where Liam is super popular, pureblood Gryffindor quidditch captain but he's failing potions and Zayn is a super smart, muggle-born Ravenclaw that has to tutor Liam, but he thinks Liam is a pretentious jerk and dislikes him._
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from Dressy Bessy's ["If You Should Try To Kiss Her"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb3XCgb8vsE), from the movie "But I'm a Cheerleader".
> 
> This was beta-d by the lovely and awesome [imitation_red](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/profile)!! Thank you so much, babe! <3

Liam shivers as he tightens the red and gold scarf around his neck. Louis just snorts at him and pushes the small fire closer.

“Honestly, Payno, just suck it up already and ask Niall to put a Warming Charm on your robes.”

Liam rolls his eyes. It’s about the third time Louis has brought it up this week and Liam still hasn’t changed his mind. “’M fine, Lou.” His words are muffled through the scarf.

Louis sighs, clearly annoyed. He stares at Liam for a few moments before he finally snaps, “No, you’re not, Liam. It’s barely October and you’re already wearing a scarf and a bloody _wool_ jumper!”

Liam makes an indignant sound, the slight shaking of his head making his curls bounce. “Well, yeah, but if I have Niall put a charm on them I’ll be warm in my other classes!”

Louis scoffs. “As if anyone would object to you getting your clothes off.”

Liam’s eyes go wide as saucers and he only manages to get tiny screech out before a hand snakes between them to smack Louis ‘round the head.

“Oi, Tommo! Our Liam’s not some human sex toy!”

Liam coughs, looking down and away. A quiet “thanks, Ni” is the only acknowledgement he makes. But Niall grins brightly, sitting down on the stool he dragged from his station.

“What are you even doing here, Horan?” Louis asks, glaring and rubbing his head.

“Can’t a wizard visit his friends on this fine Double Potions class?”

Louis drops his arm on the table, glaring harder but at Slughorn’s back. “If you can even call this a class,” he mutters darkly.

Liam smiles at him fondly. “C’mon, Lou,” he teases. “Give him a break, you can’t tell me you aren’t glad for a bit of downtime.”

Louis turns to glare at him, looking every bit like his gran’s cantankerous cat. ”Actually, I can.”

Niall bursts out laughing, turning heads around the classroom. Soon Liam joins in, enjoying how Louis looks completely done with them.

“Alright children! Settle down, settle down!” Slughorn’s voice sounds at last, prompting them to stop laughing. “I’ve got the results from the potions you turned over last class.” Liam looks up, biting his lip. “Some were _very_ well made,” the professor says, looking in Zayn Malik’s general direction, “but I’m sad to say others were not.” This time he gives Liam a pointed look. Liam does his best to hide in his scarf under everyone’s gaze. He can already hear the whispering start. Right now there’s not one person he hates more than Horace bloody Slughorn. “Please come forth when I call your name. Adkins!”

Louis grabs his hand under the desk and Liam knows he’s giving everyone his most vicious scowl. He hears Niall sigh behind him before the tickling starts and he can’t but giggle and squirm away. He squeezes Louis’ hand, feeling warm and soft inside. It’s almost enough to calm him down.

“Horan!” Niall slumps down dramatically, before getting up to retrieve his mark.

“How did you do?” Louis asks him as he sits down again.

“I got an A, which would be better if we were Muggles.”

Louis raises both eyebrows, unimpressed. “Horan, please do us all a favour and accept the fact that you’re a Pureblood.”

Liam aborts a smile. It wouldn’t do for Louis to go off at him, too. “Owen!” He tenses up suddenly, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand.

Niall shoves him lightly, “It’s alright, Li.”

“Payne!” He gets up slowly, warily. He walks up to Slughorn with his head held high and expression blank. He’s desperately trying to ignore the voices around him, letting the exact words fall on deaf ears.

When he reaches the front of the classroom he stretches his arm and softly grabs the parchment. “It’s certainly is a pity, my dear boy. But I do hope you can still make it tonight?” Slughorn says with a frown.

He’s startled for a second, unprepared for the question. “Y-yes, Professor. I’ll make sure to be there.” He manages to force a smile to respond to the man’s bright one. He then turns around and walks back to his seat, wondering if he’ll ever be able to figure Slughorn out.

Before he even has a chance to sit on his stool Louis snatches the piece of parchment right out of his hand, turning it over.

Liam worries his bottom lip, frowning. ”So?”

“It’s just a P, Liam. ‘S not that bad.”

He relaxes a little at that, thank Merlin it’s not a T. “It’s still bad, though. I promised me mum I’d try to get an E and up in all my subjects.” He sags forward in defeat. From the look Louis and Niall give him, he assumes he just said something they think is very stupid.

“Liam,” begins Louis in his patented scolding tone. “It’s barely October. With a little help you’ll be pulling Es and Os in no time! Besides, Potions isn’t exactly the most important subject for Magizoologists.”

“Well, yeah, but not with your help.” Liam mumbles, a tad defensive. Niall cackles, masterfully avoiding Louis’ slaps. Luckily for him, Louis gets called not a second later.

 “Don’t you worry, Payno!” Niall exclaims, with an excited but almost manic glint in his eyes. “I’ve got your solution!”

“Which is?” drawls Louis, walking back to their station.

“I got a mate that’s ace at Potions. I guarantee by dinner you’ll have a tutor.”

“Well, it can’t be worse than when Tommo here tried, can it?”

“Are you implying I’m a bad tutor, Liam James?”

Liam smirks, feeling every bit the mischievous imp they say he is. “No, Louis William, I’m _saying_ you’re a _terrible_ tutor.”

Louis half flings himself at Liam while Niall laughs in the background.

Just a normal day at Hogwarts.

XxX

Zayn’s not exactly sure why Harry’s being more annoying than usual, but it might have something to do with Niall kidnapping him before Divination, leaving Zayn all alone. Thank Merlin for Firenze.

There’s a squeal and a heavy thud and Zayn freezes. “ _Not again_ ,” he groans.

By the time he finally makes himself look up he can see Harry is already pulling the hapless First Year to their feet. Zayn reaches out to pull his entirely too big Astronomy book close to him, scowling when he sees the scuffmarks the First Year left on the spine. He mutters a quick “sorry” and hopes the kid isn’t too scared of him.

While Harry dusts off the First Year, Zayn tries to bring the books he’s spread all over the hallway closer to him. He hears fading footsteps as the First Year walks away, thankfully sniff-less, and waits for Harry to tease him and make him feel awful. When it doesn’t come and Harry simply sits down next to him, he figures his friends probably weren’t snogging during Divination.

“Why aren’t you teasing me?” Beating around the bush never worked well with Harry.

“I’ve no reason to tease you.” Harry, the wanker, is biting his lip, looking down at his hand tugging on his tie, overly interested in the green and silver fabric.

“I left my shit all over the hallway, _again,_ making some hobbit trip, _again,_ and you’ve nothing to tease me ‘bout?”

“No,” Harry says, in that slower-than-usual drawlthat always means trouble. “You just initiated them in this wonderful Hogwarts passing rite.”

“Harry, stop lying.”

“Alright!” he caves, and Zayn readies himself. ”Niall and I have something to ask you.”

“Wha-“

“More Niall than me, really.”

“What. Do. You. Want?” Zayn’s lips tighten and he dearly hopes his glower makes him look fiercer than a Tabby kitten.

“Niall has to tell you.”

“Twat.”

XxX

Liam’s not surprised when Zayn Malik storms out of the Great Hall barely five minutes after Niall sat down in front of him. He is surprised, however, when he finds himself following him out.

“Zayn, wait!” he shouts, wasting no time in climbing up the stairs after the other boy.

“What is it, Payne?” Zayn has his back to him, but it’s not like the puppy eyes were ever gonna work.

“I really, truly need your help in Potions. Please, Zayn.”

Zayn turns his head, still not looking at him. His profile looks breathtaking in the dim light of the fire. “You have _one_ chance. Meet me at the Library tomorrow at four. We’ll see after that.” And then he’s off, rushing up the stairs.

X

Liam sits downs at a Library table at exactly 3:53 PM, or so his watch says. He carefully spreads out his Potions books and notes on the table, mindful of the doors and Madam Pince.

Around five minutes later Zayn steps into the library. Liam tries not to react to Zayn’s look of surprise at seeing him there. The Ravenclaw plops down on the chair, his book bag falling heavily on the floor.

“So, what do you think you need more help in?”

“Um, memorising instructions mainly? And, like, understanding the logic behind them or something? I mean, Lou always mentions that.”

“Memorising is something you’re going to have to do on your own.” Zayn says, reaching for Liam’s copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._ “But I can help you with the ‘logic’ of it as you say.” He finally looks up, his eyes betraying nothing but professional calm. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure,” he says quickly.

“Good. Let’s start revisiting the most basic ingredients.” Zayn starts writing a list, which is, in Liam’s opinion, way too long to be the ‘most basic’ anything.

Zayn keeps turning pages and skimming through them, so Liam guesses it might be a while. He lets his chin fall on his hand, unconsciously sticking his bottom lip out. His eyes roam the library, idly wondering when it started to get so crowed.

A firm “Payne” brings his attention back to the matter at hand.

“Yes?” he says sheepishly, not quite meeting Zayn’s eye.

“Here’s the list,” Zayn says, sliding the parchment across the table. “Pay attention now. We’re gonna be going over some explosive ingredients and I don’t want you to blow everything up when we move to the Dungeons.” Zayn’s mesmerising, Liam thinks, hanging on to his every word but getting lost on his lashes. “Are we clear, Payne?”

“Yeah.”

XxX

Zayn climbs on one of the windowsills of Ravenclaw Tower, _Seeing Blind_ tucked under his arm. He opens the book on his favourite passage, almost without thinking it.

Professor Arastoo Mopsus had been a great Seer, so great his blindness could not stop his Gift, but still Zayn preferred to read about little Arastoo being woken up on the first day of Eid, the sun still hidden. It soothed his homesickness, bringing more of it at the same time. He always read it when he was lost or confused, to help settle his head.

But right now it did nothing.

From his position he could see the Quidditch Pitch, little red and gold figures flying on broomsticks. He scoffs, looking away.

“Get over yourself,” he mumbles.

XxX

“So how’s this tutoring business going, Payno?” asks Louis at dinner, a few days after his first meeting with Zayn.

“It’s been good,” Liam answers, shrugging. “At least now I know how not to blow up a cauldron.” 

Louis narrows his eyes, grabbing a piece of bread. “Why so glum?”

Liam weights his options for a second, before dropping his spoon back on his bowl. “Zayn hates me. And that was okay when we didn’t talk at all, but right now it kinda hurts.”

Louis sighs, buttering his bread. “Li, I know you’re like a puppy who has this strange need to please everyone, but you’re just gonna have learn that that’s bloody impossible.”

“I know. I just, I keep wondering what did I even do to him?”

“You probably did nothing, Li.”

Liam bites his lips. “I guess so.”

“But hey,” Louis begins, smiling almost sweetly, “look on the bright side. Tomorrow you get to prove those arseholes wrong when you get an E on your work.”

Liam snorts. “An A would be pushing it.”

Louis twists his nipple in reprimand. “Don’t sell yourself so short, will you?”

XxX

Li-Payne, _Payne,_ shows up at the dungeons all bundled up under his robes, even sporting a winter scarf. Zayn vaguely recognizes it as a Puddlemere United scarf, but limits his reactions to one questioning glance. Payne blushes, his curls bouncing when he casts his eyes down. He’s been acting like a shy little puppy in all of their meetings and it’s bloody frustrating.

“C’mon. Let’s get to work.”

And so they spend an hour brewing a mid-difficulty potion. He’s still somewhat surprised when Payne doesn’t protest to this, but he figures he should’ve guessed.

When the potion has to be left to simmer for a few moments Payne takes the latest issue of The Quibbler out of his bag.

“You like The Quibbler?” Zayn blurts out before he can stop himself.

“Um, yeah,” Payne answers, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s more of an acquired taste really. My sister writes there and she sends me a copy of it every month. I’m actually a big fan of Luna Lovegood though.”

And, _oh_ , he wasn’t expecting that. Because this defies everything he’s thought and known about Liam Payne, even when they were 11 and he could actually stand the lad.

“I know most everyone thinks she’s a bit mental,” Liam continues, smiling down softly at his hands. “But I think she’s a genius. I admire her a lot.” He shrugs and finally looks up. He looks soft and honest and earnest.

Zayn feels his mouth go dry. His hands itch to move, to do something but he doesn’t know what. Before he can do anything, though, Liam is up and checking on the potion, a confidence in his movements he knows wasn’t there before.

XxX

It’s getting colder every week and Liam is closer and closer to giving in and asking Niall to charm his robes. It’s honestly one of the coldest years Hogwarts ever seen. Nevertheless, duty calls. No matter how much he’d rather be taking a nap in front of the fire.

“Oi, Stewart! Leave the Bludgers for the beaters will ya!” Liam calls, when the kid almost brings Louis down. “Alright, everyone! Today is an easy one.” He lets his lips quirk up a little at their cheering.   “Tomlinson, let the Snitch loose so Díaz can catch it, and join Stewart, Jackson, and Miura at the hoops. Collins, you’re with me. Now let’s get to work!”

He takes the bat under his arm in his hand, letting his broom soar higher. He stops just below the the Bludgers, turning back to Collins.

“Today we’ll be working on aim. You’ve good upper body strength,” she smiles and blushes at the praise. “But a hard hit with no target just makes the pitch more dangerous to everyone,” Liam warns. She nods, expression growing more serious. “Now, when a Bludger comes our way I want you to try and make it go through one of the hoops, yeah?” She squares her shoulders, narrowing her eyes. “C’mon, let’s get closer to the hoops.”

They spend the whole practice trying to score “Bludger Goals” as Díaz named them. They score a few goals each, practice quickly turning into a game.

Once they’re finished, Liam calls everyone back down.

“First of all, I’d like to congratulate Díaz, who caught the Snitch in under 45 minutes.” He pauses, letting his team cheer. “Now, the first game of the season is just around the corner and we all need to be in top shape. First, I want you all to set your timetables straight ‘cause none of you are failing anything for Quidditch. Second, make sure you’re eating properly; practices like this will be gone soon. Third, sleep well. And fourth, give me a hug!” he exclaims, grinning as he throws his arms wide. The younger ones leap to the embrace while the others take their time to share fond, exasperated glances.

Once they’re in the changing room Miura comes up to him.

“Is something the matter?” he asks.

“Not quite,” she says. “I’ve just been thinking hour long practices might not be enough. Slytherin is really going all out this year and I’m afraid we won’t be able to keep up.”

“You’re saying we need longer practices?”

“Maybe not all practices, but one longer, more intense Saturday practice should suffice.”

“Oh, I, I meet up with Zayn on Saturday afternoons.” 

She bites her lip. “Well, we could begin a tad earlier. Two thirty to five okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Zayn about changing times.”

“Great!” She gives him a smile and goes to help Collins with her hair.

He tells his team about the longer Saturday practices and everyone seems to be fine with it. He feels a small weight lift off his shoulders.

He still finds Zayn to be intimidating, but ever since they brewed Draught of Peace things have been less awkward. Liam is pretty sure they’re not _friends_ , but Zayn seems to not dislike him as much. Besides, the worst thing that could happen is he says no and Liam will just have to work around it like always.

With that in mind, he starts to make his way into the castle with Louis.

“Two thirty to five, huh? How are you going to break it to the tutor?”

“Dunno. But I’m gonna do it now.”

Louis chuckles, shoving him sideways. “There’s my little lion.”

X

Of course, everything is easier said than done.

When Liam sees Zayn rummaging through a shelf in the Muggle section of the Library something grips at his stomach. But this time he just closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can make out the sound of giggling kids and the scratch of a quill on a piece of parchment.

He steps further into the massive room, walking straight to Zayn.

When he finally does reach him he doesn’t let himself linger. “Hey,” he says, nerves making him a bit breathless.

Zayn looks up, confused for a moment, before he seems to recognize Liam. “Oh, hi Liam.” Liam freezes up for a moment. Did Zayn just-? “Is there something you need?” Zayn asks, going back to his search.

Liam shakes off his surprise at Zayn using his first name. “Actually, yeah, do you think we could meet a bit after five instead of four?”

“Sure.”

Liam smiles in relief. Well, that was easy. “Thanks, Zayn.”

Zayn turns to face him, frowning. Zayn stares straight at Liam for a long moment; so long Liam’s smile begins to droop.   

“Is everything okay?” he asks hesitantly.

Zayn clears his throat, looking away. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’ll see you Saturday then.”

“Yeah.”

Liam turns around, frowning. It’s not really his place, but Zayn was certainly acting weird. He’ll have to ask Niall if there’s something going on.

XxX

“Harry, we have a problem,” Zayn says, grabbing Harry’s arm and dragging him to their usual hallway.

“We?” asks Harry. He’s having trouble being dragged up the stairs without tripping so Zayn slows down.

“Alright, I have a problem. But you have to help me.”

“Of course I’ll help you. What’s the matter?”

Zayn doesn’t answer until they’ve reached the Troll statue. Zayn sits down abruptly, taking Harry down with him.

“Ow! Was that really necessary?”

Zayn rolls his eyes impatiently. “Get over it, Harry.”

Harry glares at him, but can never hold on to anger for very long. “Spill.”

Zayn sighs and plays with his fingers on his lap. He doesn’t speak until Harry starts poking his arm. “I think I fancy Liam,” he finally blurts out.

“Liam? As in Liam Payne?”

“Yes, Harry, that Liam.”

“Wow.”

“I know,” he groans, hiding his face in his hands.

“It could be worse, you could fancy me.”

Zayn snorts, and then laughs, a slightly hysterical edge to it. “I’m buggered, Harry.”

Harry frowns, wrapping him in his long, wiry arms. “Why, Zee?”

“He’s never gonna like me back.”

“Zayn Malik, have you looked into the mirror lately?” Harry says, tone indignant, and yeah, Zayn can see his point.

“It’s just that he thinks that I hate him,” he mumbles. “And he would be right, I kinda did. I’m feeling pretty guilty now, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, c’mon, Zee. The lad’s like a puppy! Just throw him a bone and he’ll forget all about it.”

Zayn lets himself smile. “You know. He smiled at me today. Like, he’s done that before. But this one was a really great smile, y’know? It was so big his face got all squishy and his eyes all crinkly.” He burrows further into Harry’s chest. “It was breathtaking, Harry. He’s beautiful.”

“You _are_ buggered.”

“Yeah.” He smiles even bigger. “Wanna know what the worst part is?”

Harry chuckles. “What?”

“He asked me for something today. A favour or summat, but I was so surprised at seeing him and he was so close to me, that I’ve no idea what he asked me to do. But even worse is, I said yes.”

Harry cackles and Zayn can’t even find it himself to be mad.

XxX

It’s Thursday afternoon and they’re in Charms class trying to cast a non-verbal Summoning Charm. Niall and Louis got it a while ago, but Liam’s not upset he hasn’t managed to do it yet. Watching Zayn laugh at Harry Styles’ poor attempts is much more entertaining.

“Oi, Payno! Stop drooling over Malik and cast the bleeding spell.” Louis’ sudden voice startles him.

Liam blushes, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, it’s just…” He trails off with a sigh.

He can almost hear Louis rolling his eyes. “You’re arse over tit for Malik, we know, Li.”

“No, we don’t!” exclaims Niall. He turns to Liam with sad, betrayed eyes. “How come Tommo knew about your pathetic crush on Zayn and I didn’t?”

Liam huffs. “It’s not pathetic,” he denies half-heartedly.

“It is, though, Liam,” replies Louis, not unkindly. “You should tell him.”

He bites his lip. “Maybe.”

“Good. Now cast the fucking charm.”

He smiles reluctantly and grabs his wand. Eventually, he manages to cast the charm. The secret, he finds, is to stop thinking of summoning Zayn and his pretty eyes and instead focus on the pillows Professor Flitwick set up.

When they’re finally dismissed Niall sprawls on his seat. “Four down, one to go.”

Liam chuckles picking up his bag. “Niall, we’re not even midway through the year.”

“Winter Holidays are getting closer, though.”

Liam just shakes his head at him, amused. He starts walking out of the classroom.

“Oi! Aren’t you going to wait for us?” yells Louis.

“Can’t. Hafta meet up with McGonagall.”

“Is she gonna tell you the answers to the next Transfiguration test?” The snide jab comes from an arsehole Ravenclaw that sometimes messes with him.

Before either he or his friends can reply, though, Zayn of all people jumps to his defence.

“Put a sock on it, Campbell. You’re just upset your last name can’t buy you everything.”

Campbell-the-Arsehole bristles, glaring, and walks out. 

Liam shuffles over to Zayn. “Thanks for that, mate. You didn’t have to.”

Zayn looks startled, as if hadn’t intended to speak in Liam’s defence. “No problem,” Zayn mutters, and rushes out, dragging Harry with him.

Louis startles when Louis put a hand on his shoulder. “You know, I think he likes you.”

Liam snorts. “You’re mental, Lou.” He shrugs off Louis’ hand, starting to get out of the classroom.

“Keep telling yourself that!” Louis yells after him.

X

No matter how many times Liam goes up to the Headmistress’ office, he’ll never cease to be amazed by the moving staircase. Louis’ told him the Muggles have moving staircases of their own, and that they’re not seen as a big deal. Still, the effect hasn’t worn off for Liam, and it remains as one of his favourite things at Hogwarts.

He knocks the door more out of habit than anything else.

Professor McGonagall opens the door herself, without using magic. “Good afternoon, Payne.” There’s a small smile on her face and he blushes, smiling back bashfully.

“Good afternoon, Professor,” he says quietly, moving into the room. She closes the door behind them.

“Why don’t you take a seat?”

Liam drops his book bag by the door and picks up Murray, the Professor’s cat. He settles in the comfortable armchair in front of her desk, putting the cat down on his lap.

McGonagall waves her wand as she sits down in front of him, making tea and biscuits appear. Wordlessly, they both begin to prepare their own cups with practiced ease.

“So tell me,” the Headmistress says once she’s stirring her tea, “are the new players keeping up?”

“Yeah,” he answers, nodding his head excitedly. “Tomlinson has been a lot of help in getting Stewart into shape and I’ve been working with Collins. Her aim has gotten a lot better.”

“I’m glad.” Her voice is quiet then and lacks the usual conspiratorial tone she uses when they’re talking Quidditch. Her face turns more serious. He honestly can’t recall anything he could’ve done to get in trouble, but- “Professor Slughorn mentioned a while ago that you were having difficulties with his subject. What have you done about that?” Her gaze is sharp and pointed right at him.

He clears his throat. “I’ve gotten a tutor. And I did pass the last Potions assignment.” He feels like a scolded child. Though, he supposed he is one, after all.

Her lips and brow turn into a curious little frown. “Who is your tutor then?” She takes a sip of her tea.

“Zayn Malik.”

She hums. “Clever boy, that one. You’ll be on top of the class in no time with his help.” She sets her cup down and stretches her arm to pat his hand. “And congratulations on passing the assignment.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“No need, Liam. Now, what do you have in mind for the game against Slytherin?” Her smirk is back and he lets himself fully relax against the armchair.

X

Liam’s sitting on the armchair closest to the fire. He can hear Slughorn’s big belly laugh along with the softer laughter of his classmates’. He buries himself deeper in the armchair.

“Are you trying to disappear?” comes a voice from above him. His eyes snap up, startled, only to find Zayn Malik smiling down at him.

Liam swallows hard. His cheeks are heating up but he refuses to look away. “Maybe.”

Zayn chuckles, perching himself on the armrest of his chair. “Please tell me you hate these things as much as I do.”

“I,” he clears his throat, “I do, I think?”

Zayn’s smile is broader now and Liam’s almost completely sure Louis slipped some Patented Daydream Charm in his pumpkin juice.

“So why do you keep coming back?”

“Why do you?” he replies without thinking, and _oh, this is banter_.  He only has a second to worry, though.

“Touché.” Zayn’s laugh is quiet, but it’s all Liam can hear, all he _wants_ to hear. “But, tell me, I’d like to know.”

“Well, at first I did enjoy coming here. But, the more I grew up, the more I realized Professor Slughorn only cared for me as long as I could be his new Gwenog Jones.” He shrugs. “Me mum made me stay. She just looks so proud every time someone mentions I’m part of this, says I’m already a respectable gentleman or summat.”

Zayn’s staring at him. Many people have stared at him and many people will. But he’s only ever been stared at by Zayn Malik once before. It’s better this time, though, because it lasts longer. He can see how the flames reflect in Zayn’s hazel eyes, making every flick of something else stand out.

“Why do you?” he whispers, finally.

Zayn _blushes_ and looks away. He’s now staring at ‘Slughorn’s Wall of Fame’. “Because I want,” he stops himself. “I want _something_ and I think this will help me get it.”

The clock strikes eight. Zayn, sadly, stands up. Liam, however, is glued to the armchair, watching him stretch. He turns to Liam, his face soft. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

XxX

Zayn’s in a daze and tickling the pear makes him gigglier than usual.

The first thing he sees when he enters the kitchens is three little house elves braiding Harry’s hair while Niall snickers in the background.

He walks over to them. His face still has the goofy smile Liam left on it.

Niall, of course, is the first to comment on it. “What’s got you so cheery? It can’t be Sluggie!”

Harry moves his head up at this, almost making all three of the house elves tumble off his head and onto the ground. “Did you see Liam?” His eyes shine with excitement as he absentmindedly settles the three little creatures on his lap.

A house elf hurries over with a chair for him and he lets himself fall on it, petting their head in thanks. “Yeah,” he answers.

“Liam’s got you like this? My Liam?” Niall asks. He sound put out, almost…

Zayn’s head snaps up. “Did I not tell you?”

“None of you ever tell me anything,” Niall grumbles into his mug.

He grins sheepishly. “Sorry, mate.” He scratches behind the house elf’s ear and he swears they almost purr.

“You look positively lovesick, Zee,” says Harry, probably with that teasing grin.

“Maybe I am,” he whispers.

X

The goofy smile is still there come morning and it’s only worsened by the fact that Zayn gets to see Liam today, too.

 He idly dresses and more or less glides down the stairs to meet Harry.

“Good morning, lover boy.” Harry’s voice is raspy from sleep.

“Good morning, Harry!” he laughs.

Harry yawns. “Don’t you have a reputation to uphold or summat?”

“What?” Zayn pauses.

“Yeah,” Harry yawns again, running a hand through the mess of his hair.  “You’re the mysterious genius lad who only talks to those worthy enough.”

Zayn snorts. “Where did you hear that?”

“It’s what people say ‘bout you.” Harry shrugs. “Everyone’s always putting other people away in little labelled boxes. It’s what teenagers do, I guess.”

Zayn smiles at Harry and ruffles his hair. “When did you get so deep, Haz?”

“I’ve a talent, I guess.”

X

Zayn’s giddiness subside by lunch, but the smile remains, turning heads.

He wants to head over to the Library directly after eating, but one look from Harry stops him from doing so. They’re currently huddled close on a loveseat in Zayn’s common room. 4 o’clock is inching closer but not nearly fast enough.

“I honestly don’t understand why you’re so giddy,” Harry grumbles.

“I just think he may really like me back,” Zayn sighs.

Harry rolls his eyes. “You think?”

“I know I thought he was some shallow twat, but I honestly doubt all he’s looking for is looks, Harry."

“Oi, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’m just saying you’re a great catch.”

“I’m not a fish either.” He gently pulls on Harry’s hair.

“Honestly, Malik, nothing is good enough for you is it?”

“Liam is,” he says, snuggling deeper into the blanket.

Harry groans. “Stop it. You’re going to be late, anyways.”

“Huh?”

Harry nods towards the clock hung over the fireplace. “It’s ten to four.”

Zayn is up in no time, paying no mind of where his blanket ends up; though by Harry’s “Oi!” he guesses it probably fell on him. He rushes up the stairs and to his room. The door is thankfully open and he wastes no time in reaching for his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

He barely pays Harry any mind when he goes down again and he’s out through the door in seconds. He catches himself about halfway down the spiral staircase and starts going down at a normal pace, however his heart is still beating wildly.

Once he’s out of the Tower and into the hallway he stops and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He starts walking in slow, measured steps.

To Zayn, it feels as if the stairs suddenly sprouted a hundred more steps, just to spite him. He swears he can almost feel his insides braiding into strange shapes (Safaa would’ve insisted it was a fish braid). He misses the last step going from the Fifth Floor to the Fourth and he curses himself lightly.

He manages to go down to the Third Floor without a hitch. He vaguely hears the sound of a stone staircase moving high up in the castle.

The Library is barely a turn away. A strange feeling of weightlessness takes over his whole body, with lead like shoes keeping him on the floor. Someone runs into him from behind, making him stumble forward. Once he regains his balance he decides that maybe he should get a move on.

When he enters the Library it’s like any other time. There are kids doing homework, whispering and passing notes. Except, there’s no Liam. It’s already 3:58 PM, if Zayn’s watch is anything to go by, and Liam is not there yet.

His shoulders fall and since last night’s Slug Club meeting his mind truly stops.

He can feel the unease building at the back of his head, but he ignores it, instead heading over to the Divination section. Besides, Liam’s _not late yet_ , he reasons.

X

Zayn barely notices the first thirty minutes go by, too engrossed instead by the many groundbreaking discoveries centaurs have made over the centuries. But by the time he takes notice of the stiffness in his neck, he starts to worry.

He shoves the book into his book bag, deciding that he can probably get away with taking it without checking it out. He grabs his bag and stands up. He cranes his neck trying to find Liam, but he’s still nowhere to be found.

He frowns and looks down at his watch. It’s 4:33 PM. He bites his lip. Liam is probably there but he just hasn´t found him yet.

He walks up and down the corridors of bookcases, but Liam is nowhere in sight. After that he wanders over to the area where most of the tables are located, where their usual table is, too.

At first glance he doesn’t see him, but it _is_ Saturday after all and almost everyone is asleep on their feet. Merlin knows it’s probably the first Saturday since he was five in which Zayn isn’t a zombie. So he guesses it’s not unlikely Liam sat down at a table and immediately fell asleep.

Zayn searches pretty thoroughly, even embarrassing himself by waking up a grumpy Hufflepuff Fifth Year, but Liam Payne is absolutely nowhere to be found.  Zayn feels his blood boil. He just spent the last _half hour_ searching for his frustratingly pretty mug in the immensity of Hogwarts’ bloody Library and the only thing he got was some less than flattering words thrown his way.

He clenches his jaw and fist, breathing hard through his nose. He can feel the shame climb his back like a spider ready to bite. He ignores it, along with the stinging in his eyes.

Right at this moment his life sucks, so for once, he decides to do the sensible thing and makes sure his life doesn’t get suckier in the future.

He lets his feet drag him towards Madam Pince’s desk. Once he’s stood in front of her they have their usual glaring contest.

“Is there something you need, Mr. Malik?” She asks, putting more heat into her glare.

He sighs, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Here,” he says, putting the copy of _Centaurs: The Real Seers!_ rather rudely on top of her desk.

She sniffs, looking away. “Very well, Mr. Malik.” She takes the book and cracks the cover open with a grace Zayn can’t bring himself to muster at the moment. He groans throwing his head back.

The Library has really high ceilings, he notices.

He finally looks down when Madam Pince nudges him with the book. He mumbles his thank you’s and pointedly ignores the woman when she warns him not to scribble on ‘her books’. He snorts; they’re as much hers or his as they’re Peeves’.

His only comfort is the thought of hexing _Payne_ at dinner. Maybe Niall, too.

XxX

“Alright, everyone! Down on the ground now!” Liam calls, already on the ground himself. With Collins’ help he manages to get the Bludgers back in the box.

Once everyone has landed Liam ruffles Collins’ hair and stands up. “Great practice!” He’s smiling widely, filled with the fuzzy, warm feeling he gets after every practice. “I’m incredibly proud of you and all the progress you’ve made. So why don’t go you change now and I’ll put everything away!” He chuckles when they all sag in relief. Some pat him on the back and others wave and Collins even has the cheek of ruffling _his_ hair. She runs away before he can retaliate.

He thanks Díaz as she hands him the Snitch, quickly bending down to put it away. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to find Louis smirking down at him.

“Leave it to me. Go get your lover boy.”

He frowns. “Are you sure, Lou?”

Louis smiles.  “’Course. Now go.”

His smile turns softer, fonder. “Thanks, Lou.” He stands up and gives Louis a one-armed hug, before jogging over to the changing room.

As soon as he is inside he bee lines for his locker. He wastes no times changing from his uniform robes to some casual ones and wrapping his Gryffindor scarf around his neck. He can see Miura and Díaz looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Thankfully no one asks why Louis is the one putting away their equipment.

He darts out of the room with just a quick wave to his team.

The trek back to the castle leaves him breathless and it might’ve not have, but he’s impatient and the walk uphill. He eventually does reach the great oak doors, though he spares little thought to the way the weak afternoon sun illuminates them.

He rushes up the stairs, sometimes taking two at a time. He only stops to help a few kids escape from the ‘Staircases of Doom’ as he calls them. That one time in First Year he got trapped in a dead end hallway thanks to those infernal things still remains one of his worst memories.

When he finally reaches the Third Floor and heads over to the Library he can see Zayn stepping out of it.

“Zayn!” he calls out to him, frowning.

When Zayn turns around he has an adorably grumpy expression on, but it quickly turns downright murderous.

“You!” he yells.

“Me?” Liam asks, pointing to himself.

“Yes you, you _arse_!” Zayn marches over to him.

Liam is floored, confusion written all over his face. “What did I do?” he whispers once Zayn is right in front of him. The look Zayn gives him makes him feel stupider than any bad mark or snide comment ever could.

“You show up an hour late, after I’ve humiliated myself in front of everyone inside the bloody Library and you have the gall to ask me what did you do?” Zayn glares at him. “You’re a tosser, Liam. A right tosser, that’s what you are.” With that Zayn roughly brushes past him towards the stairs.

His feet are glued to the floor, watching for the second time how Zayn goes up a staircase and away from him. However, when Zayn’s about to turn he scrambles to follow him, almost tripping over his own feet.

“Zayn, wait, stop!”

Zayn ignores him and keeps climbing up the stairs, instead. He’s going faster now and they’re deviating from the main staircase, climbing up smaller, less grandiose ones. Then Zayn makes a sharp turn into a darkened hallway before going down an even slimmer staircase, the walls lined with empty portraits.

When Liam’s within hearing range he can hear Zayn ranting to himself, saying words like “trusted” and “arse”.

Suddenly the staircase underneath them shakes, the lower half separating itself from the top half. Zayn is seconds away from a free fall leading to a certain death before Liam wraps his arms around his waist swinging him to the other side.

Both boys remain frozen, breathing hard.

Liam only has a second to react before the staircase they were just in detaches itself from the wall and the staircase in which they’re currently standing.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed,” answers Zayn.

And, _wow._

 Zayn’s still in his arms. He’s _spooning_ Zayn Malik. Those are _his arms_ around his tiny waist.

Sadly, it ends too quickly as Zayn pushes away from him and onto the little landing that used to connect the two staircases. He’s knocking on the frame of one of the portraits.

“Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!”

“Zayn,” Liam begins. He sees Zayn’s back stiffen. “I don’t think they’re anywhere near and I don’t think they will be anytime soon, either.”

Zayn lets his shoulders fall before huddling in the corner. Liam tries to catch his gaze but Zayn is resolutely staring down at his hands. Liam sighs and climbs a few steps before sitting down on the one just before the landing, his back to the wall and eyes on the railing.

Neither says anything for a while. Liam’s sorting through his thoughts, trying to figure what going through Zayn’s head and mustering up the courage to ask.

He’s playing with the fringes of his scarf just when he decides to honour its colours. “Why did you say I was an hour late?”

He hears Zayn scoff. “We always meet at 4, Payne, and you showed up at 5. Do the math.”

He frowns and looks over to Zayn. “But we agreed to meet up at 5 today.”

Zayn meets his eyes. “What? When?” Zayn is frowning, too.

Liam feels his mouth go dry. Zayn’s gaze is as intense as he’s ever felt it and it’s solely focused on him. He clears his throat. “The other day, at the Library.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and he looks down again, _blushing. Zayn Malik is blushing_ in front of him, _because of him_ , _again_.

“Oh,” he murmurs. Liam sees him swallow, the way his Adam’s apple goes up and down. “I, I’m sorry. For yelling at you. And calling you an arse. And a tosser.”

Liam can do nothing but stare at him, gaping like a fish. “I - What?”

Zayn shrugs. “The other day, I was, uh, _distracted_ so I guess I didn’t really listen to you? And I was too embarrassed to ask you about it.” Zayn groans, covering his face with his hands. He can feel anticipation curling in his stomach. “And by the time the Slug Club meeting rolled around, I’d forgotten all about it.”

Zayn faces him again. His eyes are bright and he looks so small, so vulnerable. Liam just wants to wrap himself around him and shield him from the world.

“I’m sorry, Li,” he whispers, but it’s so quiet the words seem to resonate all around them. Or maybe they’re just doing that inside Liam’s head.

In a second, Liam’s world is reduced to Zayn Malik. The way he wets his bottom lip before biting it, how his long lashes frame his bright eyes, his soft hair falling in front of his eyes. He swallows hard.

“It’s okay,” he says, just as quietly. “I should’ve reminded you or summat. I’m sorry I didn’t.”

Liam feels as if he’s just took part in something great and different, but he knows he is too scared to find out. Instead he sits himself down next to Zayn and offers him his hand.

“I remember you were afraid of heights when we were kids.”

Zayn’s eyes flit between Liam’s hand and his eyes a few times before he finally takes it with a mumbled ‘thank you’.  The moment their hands entwine themselves is the moment he stops breathing. Zayn’s hand is soft against his own calloused one, his fingers are long and thin and they seem to fit perfectly in the spaces between his.

There’s barely a few inches separating their faces and it takes everything in him not to give in and rest his forehead against Zayn’s.

He feels as he’s been lost in a golden brown sea for eons before Zayn speaks again, still whispering. “Can you tell me about Luna Lovegood?”

A bright smile breaks out across his face. “Sure!” he exclaims in a normal tone, unintentionally breaking the spell. Zayn breathes out a laugh, before smiling himself. Liam notices the way his eyes crinkle and his tongue presses against his teeth. He tries not to think about it pressing against other things, namely his own.

“So?”

“Oh, right.” He blushes, but doesn’t look away. “What do you want me to tell you about her?”

“Why do you like her so much?”

“She’s just so brave. Even if everyone laughed at her for believing in Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers she didn’t pay them any mind and went and found them! She’s completely revolutionized Magizoology!” He knows he’s probably being over the top, that maybe a woman still considered to be mental by half the Wizarding World shouldn’t warrant this much enthusiasm, but looking at Zayn’s eyes he finds the words spilling as freely as if he were back home.

“What else?” Zayn inquires with mirth in his eyes.

“She’s really kind,” he rushes to answer. “I’ve never seen her or heard of her being cruel or impolite to anyone. Not even when she doesn’t get the same treatment. And she’s extremely good with magical creatures.”

“Oh, really?” Zayn deadpans.

Liam can’t help but chuckle. “I know that was dumb way to put it, but I’m serious! One time my sister took me to her work. She hadn't been working there for long, but I still begged her to take me. She’s loved The Quibbler since she went here, so there were copies all over home, still are. I used to think the covers were so pretty.”

Zayn tightens his hold on his hand. “So what happened?”

“The Quibbler offices are right beside Luna Lovegood’s. So, of course, me being a curious little boy, I wandered over there. And as expected I got lost inside this gigantic building she has. There’s a whole forest in there! And even if I was lost and little scared, it was amazing.” He sighs. “There were all kinds of creatures: Hippogriffs, Nifflers, Porlocks! There was even a herd of Unicorns! And I got to play with them and all.”

He looks down at his lap and his excited grin turns into something gentler. “And then I found her. She was feeding her flock of Golden Snidgets and they were all over her. These fragile little birds were burrowed in her hair and in her lap and she was so tender with them. It was amazing to see.”

“And did you talk to her?” asks Zayn, voice hoarse.

“Yeah, I did,” he answers, looking at the other boy again. “She’s very interesting and like I said very kind.  We still trade letters from time to time. Sometimes she even sends me postcards from the places she travels to.”

“You really look up to her don’t you?”

Liam nods. “Ever since that day I’ve wanted to be _just_ like her.”

Zayn looks down briefly and then slowly, carefully, tucks his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. Liam swallows.

“Zayn?” He whispers softy.

The other boy just hums in acknowledgement.

“Why did you stop talking to me?”

Zayn snuggles closer. “It was in Third Year and the term had just begun. I saw you talking and laughing with some older boys. The same blokes who’d said nasty stuff to me the day before.”

“What nasty stuff?” he demands, anger coursing through his body.

“Calling me Mudblood and shit, nothing too out of the ordinary.”

“Oh.”

He hears Zayn chuckle. “Yeah, they weren’t very creative. But like, when I saw you with them I got really angry ‘cause I thought you were like them. And then you got really involved with the Quidditch team and suddenly you were _famous._ And you seemed to bask in it and it made me so bloody angry a blood purist was getting so much praise.” Zayn trails off.

He lifts his other hand to brush Zayn’s hair out of his eyes. It’s just as soft as it looks and he swears Zayn’s surprised inhale will be forever etched in his memory.

“And even after you defended Morgan from those arseholes I still decided to keep my distance. You might’ve not been a blood purist, but you were still a pretentious wanker,” Zayn whispers against his scarf.

Liam bites his lip. “So what am I now?”

“A friend, hopefully.”

He smiles. “I’d love to be.”

After a few silent moments, Zayn says. “Li?”

“Yeah?”

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”

“Uh, a few hours at least.”

“Really?”

He just hums and lets his head fall on top of Zayn’s.

XxX

“Remind me why I agreed to do this?” asks Zayn as he climbs up the stands after Harry.

“Because no one can resist Liam Payne in his Quidditch robes,” Harry says, finally plopping down on a seat. “Much less you.”

Zayn sighs sitting next to him. “I guess you’re right. But don’t act like that’s the only reason you’re here. You’re not gonna snitch are you?”

Harry clutches a hand to his chest while his mouth falls open. “How dare you?”

Zayn snorts, his eyes on the field. “If you say so.”

“I am merely a fan of the sport, Zayn. One who has ethics and morals. I’d _never_ spy on another team!”

He smirks. “Whatever lets you sleep at night, Haz.”

He hears Harry huff, but he knows his friend is smiling as well.

Liam is commanding his team down at the pitch and while Zayn has never been particularly fond of Quidditch, his fear of heights partly to blame, he can see Liam is good at it. His teammates listen to him, they trust him. And alright, he may be a little biased, but it’s not like he cares.

He hears Niall take a seat beside him, but he still doesn’t look away from Liam.

“What exactly happened Saturday? Li didn’t wanna tell me.”

Zayn’s eyebrows rise in surprise and he turns over to Niall. “He didn’t?”

“Nah. Flat out refused to tell me or Lou. So what did you do?”

Zayn clears his throat, eyes retuning to the field. “If Liam didn’t wanna tell you, I don’t think I should, either.”

Harry pokes him in the arm once and Niall just chuckles, putting his arm around him.

“Do you think we’ll ever get together? Like, Liam and me?”

“’Course, mate,” says Niall, pinching his cheek. Harry just rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

X

Once practice has ended they go down into the pitch where Liam, Louis, and the Keeper, Mizuki, he thinks, are putting everything back in its place.

Liam is the first one to spot them and he waves them over. Zayn waves back. The smile Liam gives him is almost painful.

“Hey, Zayn.”

“Hi, Li.”

They just stare at each other, not saying anything else.

 Mizuki clears her throat. “I best be off then.” She ruffles Liam’s curls before giving them a smirk. “See you later.”

“See ya!” Liam calls after her, while Louis limits himself to a wave.

Liam turns back to him, beaming. “So are you ready to go, Zee?”

Zayn’s got an answer on the tip of his tongue when Louis exclaims, “Oi! I put the stuff away on Saturday. You get to do it now.”

Liam bites his (sinful) bottom lip and gives him a sheepish expression. “Sorry, gotta do this first.”

He laughs. “No problem, Li.”

Liam smiles at him again and Zayn’s not sure how much more he can take. Liam grabs one handle of the big, wooden box and starts walking towards the shed.

In an instant, Louis Tomlinson stands before him, knowing look and smirk on his face.

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis offers his hand to shake. He takes it.

“Zayn Malik.”

“Pleasure,” says Louis, dropping his hand. He stands there for a few moments, simply smirking up at Zayn. Eventually he moves on to Harry, with a much more neutral expression.

Niall pats him on the back reassuringly but offers no explanation as to what that meant.

Barely seconds after the exchange, he spots Liam jogging over to them with two bags slung over his shoulder.

He hands one over to Louis, who thanks him by ruffling his hair. Then he heads over to Zayn, stopping right in front of him.

“Now we can go.”

Zayn swallows hard. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They quickly say goodbye to their friends before heading out of the pitch side by side. Zayn can feel their eyes on his back.

“Aren’t you a bit worried about those three being together?” he asks.

Liam shrugs and his eyes crinkle with a smile. “Well we’re friends now. ‘Twas bound to happen.”

Zayn lets a half smile tug at his mouth. “I guess you’re right.”

“Anyway, do you mind if we go somewhere other than the Library? It’s getting really cold there and seeing Madam Pince doesn’t help.”

“Wait,” Zayn says, actually pausing in his step, “Madam Pince hates you too?”

Liam looks down at his feet. “Yeah, she does. Didn’t know she hated you, though.”

Zayn snorts, resuming his walk. “She does and for the most ridiculous reason.”

“Which is?” Liam prompts.

“She says I’m desecrating her books because I write notes on the margins.”

“But those are the Library’s book.”

“Exactly!” Zayn laughs. “What does she hate you for?”

“Well, remember how in Second Year Louis and I got detention for flooding the History of Magic classroom with one of those Weasley Whezees?”

“How could I forget, there was water everywhere!” Zayn remembers being woken up from his mid-morning nap by freezing water up to his ankles. Thanks to their little stunt they got the rest of the day off, so he’s not exactly complaining.

“Yeah, well McGonagall had me do work in the Library. I was supposed to be taking stock but by the third hour I was reading up on Manticores.” Liam looks adorable as he tells the story. Whereas at the ‘Staircase of Doom’, as Liam confessed to calling it, his eyes looked dazed but passionate, right now he comes across as shy, but there’s no mistaking the mischievous twist of his mouth.

“What did Pince do when she found you like that?”

“She took the book right outta me hands and coldly told me to get out of her Library and go to the Headmistress’ office for a more suitable punishment.”

“And that’s how you ended up cleaning McGonagall’s fireplace, innit?”

“Yup.”

Zayn takes one look at Liam’s solemn expression before he burst out laughing. Liam joins him not seconds after.

After their laughter has died down and an impromptu race is over with them rolling around in the snow, Zayn says, “Mind going over to the kitchens?”

Liam frowns. “I’ve never been, but a kitchen’s always warm right?” he finishes off with the grin, and Zayn smiles back without a second thought.

“Right.”

XxX

The kitchens are warm and cosy and smell heavenly. But his favourite part, Liam finds, is the house elves.

He’s currently sitting down on the floor next to Zayn’s chair, talking and laughing with his new little friends. He giggles as they gently play with his curls. He can feel Zayn’s amused gaze on him as he nurses a cuppa.

He turns to Zayn only when the house elves are called back to their duties. “See something you like?” he teases, grinning.

Zayn chokes on his tea, making Liam stand up and softly pat him on the back.

 “Are you okay, mate?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” Zayn’s staring down at his mug.

“Hey,” Liam says, lifting Zayn’s chin. “Absolutely nothing to apologise for.”

“Okay.” Zayn’s voice is breathier than usual.

He sits next to Zayn, on a chair this time. “You know, we should probably do some studying.”

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah. Hey, Li, would you mind helping me with me with Transfiguration? I’ve been struggling with the last assignment.”

Liam beams. “Sure, Zee! Whatever you need.” He grabs his book bag.

“Oh, Liam?”

“What is it?”

“Since the first Hogsmeade visit’s getting closer and all, Niall suggested we all go together. Like, the five of us.”

“That sounds cool.”

Zayn smiles. “It’s a date then.”

X

Once again they’re doing nothing on Double Potions, but luckily Louis has stopped complaining. He’s always grumpier about it the first two months of term.

Slughorn had told them to read the twelfth chapter of _Advanced Potion-Making: Anniversary Revised Edition_ while he finishes grading the Love Potions Antidotes they brewed last class. Of course, everyone is doing anything but the assigned reading.

Liam, probably for the first time in all of their Hogwarts years, has abandoned Louis in favour of Zayn, who coincidentally sits with Niall, so he guesses it’s more of a trade.

They’re talking in low voices with their heads close together, Zayn’s breath mingling with his own. He loves the way Zayn seems to talk around a smile, how he pauses looking for the exactly right word.  He admires the way he always seems to say exactly what he wants to.

“What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?” asks Zayn, grinning.

He strokes his chin pretending to think. “Well, I’d have to say the Super Fortescue Special.”

“I’ve never had it,” Zayn admits. “Is it good?”

Liam gasps, only half joking. “You’ve never had the Super Fortescue Special? It’s like the most popular flavour of the shop!”

“I’ve never been to Fortecue’s.” Zayn shrugs. “To get to Diagon Alley we have to travel all over the way from Bradford, so my dad and my sisters are the ones that get to explore while my mum and I buy my school stuff.”

Liam puts and lays his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “That’s so sad.”

Zayn laughs. It’s a silent laugh and it makes his nose scrunch up. Zayn is _beautiful_ and Liam is _soaring_.

As expected, it’s Slughorn who cuts the moment short. “Alright, children, settle down.” The Professor says, standing up. “I’ve got your results, right here.”

Zayn elbows him and wiggles his eyebrows when he turns to face him. Liam muffles his giggle in his scarf.

“I bet you got an O, Li.”

“I wish. I’m sure I passed, though.”

“And that’s all that matters,” Zayn says, taking his hand.

They remain silent, just staring at each other. There’s no awkward silences anymore, they’ve tuned into companionable ones. Everything about Zayn screams safety and comfort to Liam.

“Malik!”

Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand and stands up.

“So?” he asks when Zayn sits down again.

“I got a big, fat zero.”

“Of course you did.”

“And you will, too, Leeyum.”

He feels himself flush and sinks further into the scarf. Zayn bites his lip and reaches over to tug at the fringes of it.

“You look pretty cute with a scarf on.”

He swallows. “Thanks, Zee.”

“Payne!”

Liam’s head snaps up in a second and it’s down again in another one.

Zayn places his hands on his shoulders, looks at him straight in the eye and says, “You got this, Li.”

He nods. “I got this.”

He stands up and squares his shoulders. He walks to the front of the classroom feeling invincible. The stares and unkind remarks are all still there, but now he’s got _Zayn Malik’s_ wholehearted faith on him and not even a T could dampen his mood.

Slughorn gives him a genuine smile when he hands him the parchment. Liam feels hope flutter in his chest. Still, he doesn’t look at it until he’s seated next to Zayn again.

“Do you want me to do it?” Asks Zayn.

“Nah, I gotta do this myself,” he answers, looking down at the parchment.

Zayn grabs his unoccupied hand. “Wanna do this now or when?”

Liam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Now, Payne,” he whispers to himself.

He flips the parchment only to find an elegant O in the top right hand corner.

“I got a zero.” He looks up, beaming. “I got a zero, Zee.”

Zayn just beams back.

XxX

Niall is currently curled up between Louis and Harry in a little corner of the Library. He’s munching on some cookies the house elves gave him while the other two discuss the best ways to make Liam&Zayn happen.

“Honestly, Styles, the only thing you’d get by locking them up in a closet would be a panicking Liam. He hates being trapped,” Louis says, rolling his eyes.

Harry pouts, looking put out. “So what do we do then?”

Niall holds up a hand and they wait for him to swallow. “A chaperoned date. During the Hogsmeade trip. The five of us go under the guise of a group outing but instead we create the perfect circumstances for a date.”

“That’s, that’s the perfect plan, Ni,” says Louis and Harry nods enthusiastically, mad grin his face.

Niall smiles brightly. “I know. And the best part is: it’s already in motion.”

XxX

The day of the Hogsmeade visit begins as usual: Liam wakes up bright and early and drags a reluctant Louis out of bed.

“Louis, wake up,” he shakes his house mate’s shoulder gently.

Louis grumbles something intelligible and Liam chuckles.

“C’mon, Lou!” he sing-songs in Louis ear. “If you don’t get up soon all the bacon will be gone.”

This grabs Louis attention. “Ugh, fine!” he whines, slowly but surely getting out of bed.

Liam gets dressed, making sure to bundle up. He grabs his school scarf and tucks it in his pocket.

He hears a groan and turns around only to find Louis staring dejectedly at his clothes.

“Want some help with that Lou?” he asks, amused.

“Yeah.” The quick, open answer is a testament to just how sleepy Louis is. And Liam can’t really blame him. He _did_ wake him up earlier than strictly necessary. But this way they don’t have to deal with their dormmates and they get to eat the first batch of blueberry scones.

He steps forward to help Louis change.

X

When they step into the Great Hall, Liam carrying a still-sleepy Louis on his back, there’s barely anyone there. The only teachers at the High Table are McGonagall and Flitwick. He nods at them in acknowledgement.

“The silence means there’s bloody no one here.” Louis grumbles against his neck. “You’re lucky I can smell the bacon.”

Liam chuckles, heading over to the Gryffindor table. “There’s also that special tea blend you like. I can already see the purple pots.”

“You’re forgiven, Payne,” Louis says, pressing his face closer into Liam’s neck and tightening his arms around him like a fond koala.

When they reach the table, Liam places Louis on a seat right in front of a steaming purple pot.

“God bless you,” his friend mumbles with sleepy childlike excitement as he reaches over to pour himself a cuppa.

Liam smiles affectionately and tugs at Louis’ sleeve. Louis doesn’t even bother to respond.

They start eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Niall plops down in front of them about halfway through.

“Hey, Ni!” Liam greets cheerfully.

 Louis tips his goblet at Niall. “Horan.”

“Good mornin’, fellas!” Niall replies just as sunnily as Liam.

 After that they proceed as usual, passing plates and making small talk. The real surprise comes when Zayn and Harry sit down on each side of Niall.

“Hey, Leeyum.” Zayn‘s smile is not too wide but it’s so sweet. His eyes are sparkling and Liam feels a swarm of pixies dance in his stomach.

He’s brought out of his daze when Louis elbows him on the ribs. He blushes and briefly contemplates the chances of the ground opening up to save him from further embarrassment. When it doesn’t happen, he clears his throat instead.

“Good morning, Zayn,” he croaks out.

All five of them have breakfast at the Gryffindor table. It’s strange but not unpleasant, Liam decides.

X

Once Filch has checked them all off his list Harry puts an arm through Niall’s and another through Louis’ and sets off to Hogsmeade leaving Liam and Zayn to walk side by side behind them.

“Not a morning person, are ya?” Liam teases, bumping Zayn with his shoulder.

Zayn lets out a little squeak when he loses his balance, but Liam steadies him with two firm hands on his hip.

“Sorry,” he breathes against Zayn’s ear. Zayn breath hitches but otherwise none of the make a move.

They stay like that, Liam standing behind Zayn clutching at his hips, until Louis calls for them to get a move on. They quickly break apart and start walking again, albeit just a tad closer than before.

X

When they finally catch up with Louis, Harry, and Niall they can’t even get a word in before they’re dragged off to Honeydukes.

In no time Niall and Harry are scampering off towards the barrels of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Louis just shakes his head at them, grabs a basket and starts looking for his sisters’ favourite sweets.

It’s toasty inside the shop and there’s an overwhelming smell of chocolate. Liam takes off his scarf and puts it back in his pocket. He also takes off his gloves.

 “Wanna browse the chocolate section?” asks Zayn, pointing at said shelf with his head.

“Sure,” Liam says and grabs a basket for each of them. “Which are you favourites?” he inquires conversationally.

“Chocolate frogs, definitely,” Zayn answers without hesitation.

Liam hums in agreement. “Those are good, yes. Did you know me dad can make them hop right into his mouth?”

“How?” Zayn asks, smiling.

“I dunno. He just opens the package and in they go.” Liam shrugs. “Nicola my sister, the one who writes for The Quibbler, she says he surely charms the package. But me mum and Ruth, my other sister, insist there’s no cheating involved. Ruth even says he’s like the Frog King, or summat.”

“Yeah?” Zayn says, beaming.

“Yeah.”

They continue browsing the shop. When they reach the Sugar Quills Zayn wordlessly drops his basket and starts digging through them.

Liam feels an amused grin form on his face. “Zayn, what are you doing?”

“Huh?” Zayn looks up, as if just remembering he’s got company. “Oh, sorry! I’m just looking for a red one. They’re Safaa’s favourite and when we went to Diagon Alley in the summer they were out already.” Zayn gives him an apologetic lift of his shoulders and resumes his search.

“Well then lemme help you. We wouldn’t want her to be sad, now.” Liam sets his basket next to Zayn’s and starts digging through the barrel, too.

Eventually they manage to find three red Sugar Quills and Zayn puts them all in his basket along with Sugar Quills of other colours for the rest of him family.

Zayn glances around the shop and furrows his brow adorably.  “Hey, where are the others?”

“Dunno.” Liam cranes his neck looking for their friends. He finds Louis and Harry by the register and Niall on the other side of the store, trying to decide between Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Ice Mice.

“Louis and Harry are paying already, but Niall’s still shopping.”

“Well, I’m done already. You?” Zayn asks.

“I’m good. Let’s go.”

Louis and Harry let them cut the line so they reach the front in no time. The other pair suggests they go out while they go make sure Niall hasn’t been kidnapped by some evil Candy Queen. Liam and Zayn are both confused at their insistence but head out anyway.

“I think you might be right,” says Liam, leaning against the wall.

Zayn leans beside him against the wall. “’Bout what?”

“Well you can’t tell me Louis and Harry acted completely normal back there.”

Zayn chuckles. “Yeah, I think you might be right.”

They keep quiet after that, simply looking at the scenery. The busy little village eternally covered in snow is now brimming with teenagers. They watch groups of Third Years stumble over their own feet, trying to take it all in.

They turn their heads toward the door when they hear the little bell above it ring. Their friends walk out one by one.

 “Ready?” Harry asks with a manic grin.

X

After a brief discussion in which they all agreed that they are maybe too old for snowball fights, and in any case they could have one at school, they decide to head to The Three Broomsticks.

From his position against the counter he can see Louis, Harry and Niall sitting at their table, talking with their heads huddled close.

Liam nudges Zayn’s arm to get his attention. “Don’t they look like they’re in super-secret meeting?” Liam points to their friends.

Zayn snort. “Yeah. Maybe they’re planning their next heist.”

Liam hums in agreement. “Maybe they wanna steal all of Hufflepuff’s diamonds.”

Zayn bursts out laughing before turning to face Madam Rosmerta, who’s putting their warm butterbeers on the counter.

“Thank you!” Liam is quick to say. He sticks one hand into his pocket and gets a Galleon out before Zayn can get a say in. Madam Rosmerta takes it and gives him his change.

Zayn takes a foaming tankard in each half and goes to grab a third but Liam stops him.

“I’ve bigger hands.” He explains when Zayn gives him a questioning glance.

Zayn give him an amused smile. “You’re not gonna let us to pay you back either, are ya?”

Liam blushes, smiling back. “Nope.”

They take their drinks back to their friends, who spring apart immediately after spotting them.

“What were you just talking about?” Zayn teases.

Harry’s eyes go wide in panic and he opens his mouth to answer, but Louis stops him with a hand on his wrist. Harry takes a drink after Louis releases him.

“Just small talk. You know the weather, the House Cup, the game against Slytherin. Nothing special.” Louis says, a forced and mildly annoyed smile on his face.

Liam and Zayn share a look but neither of them makes a comment.

“Anyways,” Louis begins, “I have a question for you, young Harold.”

Harry looks up from his butterbeer with a frown and a foam moustache. “What?”

“Why did you drop Potions?”

A wide and bright smile spreads over Harry’s face while Zayn and Niall groan. Louis catches Liam’s eye and raises his eyebrows, he simply shrugs.

“I decided to drop Potions because Professor Binns offered me an apprenticeship.”

“In being a ghost?” Louis deadpans.

“No!” Harry drawls, offended. “In magical history, thank you very much.”

“You mean to tell me actually enjoyed his classes?” Louis asks completely incredulous. Liam can’t help but agree.

“Of course! He pays such attention to detail!”

“Remind me why we became friends?” whines Niall.

Harry glares at him.

Zayn pats him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, mate.”

“Hey, Zee.” Liam says. “Have any of your sisters ever made accidental magic?”

Zayn looks at him, clearly surprised. A brilliant, beautiful smile spreads slowly over his face.

“Yeah!” he rushes out. Zayn catches himself and blushes, letting out a breathless laugh. “Like, Waliyha and Doniya are Muggles, but Safaa first made accidental magic last year, when they were dropping me off at King’s Cross. She blew the padlock of my trunk up ‘cause she didn’t want me to go.” Zayn’s eyes are tender and so far way and Liam wants nothing more than to be beside him on that far-off place. He wonders if that’s what being in love feels like.

With that they’re off trading childhood and not so childhood stories. They soon finish their butterbeers and Louis volunteers himself and Niall to bring the next round and order lunch. There’s a lull in conversation after they get up.

Zayn is braiding the fringes of Liam’s Gryffindor scarf with his own Ravenclaw one. His heart skips a beat. He wants nothing more than them to be those scarves.

To distract himself he turns to Harry. “How’s your apprenticeship with Binns going?”

Harry is startled for an instant but he recovers rather quickly. “Great, actually. Thank you for asking, Liam.”

“Has he taught you many things, already?” He inquires further, desperately trying to ignore the fond look Zayn is giving him.

Harry nods enthusiastically, hair flying wide. “Mainly about the proper ways of researching and all the related tricks.”

Liam finds himself smiling sincerely at the other boy’s unhinged excitement, not unlike his own.

Louis and Niall return with their drinks and the paper slip for their lunch.

Noon dissolves into afternoon between food and laughter and butterbeer. Liam questions how he’d never felt lonely before, without Zayn and Harry there with them. How could they’ve gone so long not being friends.

They stay at the inn until all Hogwarts students are gone.

Zayn, Louis and Niall are currently involved in a tough weird faces contest with Liam and Harry as the judges.

They’re still giggling over the last face Niall pulled when Madam Rosmerta approaches their table. She puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and he blushes. He ignores Louis’ wiggling eyebrows.

“You’ve been very kind to my business today, boys. But it’s almost curfew so I suggest you better head back.”

“Thank you, Madam Rosmerta.” Liam says.

She ruffles his hair and walks away.

“Everyone seems to have a thing for your hair don’t they?” Zayn asks, sounding – put out?

“Yeah. It can get annoying, but I mostly like it,” Liam answers.

“Oi, love birds! Get a move on before we all get detention because of you two!” Louis yells from the door, where all three of them are standing already cloaked, with their scarves and hats on.

Liam and Zayn scramble to put their own winter wear on and join their friends.

Louis gives them an unimpressed look.

“What?” Liam asks.

“You switched scarves.”

Liam looks down to find that to be true. He blushes and notices Zayn doing the same. He feels the pixies in his stomach come to life. Neither boy makes a move to switch them back.

Zayn clears his throat. “So are we getting out of here or what?”

XxX

Ever since the morning of the Hogsmeade visit they’ve all started to have their meals together. Nevertheless, with the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match looming over their heads both teams had taken to eating together to show a united front or whatever affect it was supposed to have on the competition. Harry swore by this tactic but Zayn knows he just enjoys the verbal pissing contests.

But more importantly, this means Zayn has to go back to pining after Liam from almost the other side of the Hall, because Harry insisted eating with them anyway would ruin the magic. Neither Liam nor Louis seem to be too affected by this, probably too concerned with the match.

Zayn’s just picking at his food, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that he’s staring at Liam talking and laughing with his teammates, looking as handsome as ever.

For once, Harry and Niall are not teasing him, preferring instead to hold a whispered discussion that Zayn simply doesn’t have the motivation to interrupt. He hears bit and pieces of it though, like Niall’s memorable “the game will be enough”. Zayn had been tempted to ask but then Liam had laughed and the sound had carried over to him. Needless to say, Liam had quickly taken priority.

“Why the long face, mate?” asks Niall, poking him on the arm.

“So you’re talking to me, now?” Zayn grumbles.

Niall chuckles. “You’re just pissy you can’t eat with Liam.”

“Yeah, I am.” Zayn says, putting down his fork. “And I still don’t get why!”

Harry sighs, exasperated. “I’ve told you a thousand times, Zayn, it would ru-“

“Ruin the magic. Whatever, I get it.”

“Besides,” Niall grins. “You already stole him from Lou in Potions.”

“Maybe,” he grumbles, looking down at his food.

“And better yet,” Niall continues. “You’ve got prefect duty tonight, so you can politely excuse yourself from the Pre-Game Slug Club meeting.”

“I – hadn’t thought of that. Thank you, Ni.” Zayn smiles, relieved.

“Is what I’m here for!”

X

When Zayn wakes up the next morning it’s dark and gloomy outside and he briefly entertains the idea that maybe his mood has caused the bad weather before letting it go. Firenze _had_ told them it was most probably going to snow over the weekend.

He takes his time dressing, seeing as the game won’t start ‘til mid-morning and his dormmate’s owl had woken him up at an ungodly hour.

He walks down towards the Great Hall, playing with Liam’s scarf. Even after reaching the castle they still hadn’t exchanged scarfs. All week Zayn had been walking around the school with Liam’s Gryffindor scarf around his neck while Liam had been doing the same with _his_. They’d gotten more than a few looks and Zayn had enjoyed each and every one of them.

When he enters the Great Hall it’s bustling with excitement. He searches for Liam, waving at him when he finds him. Liam waves back, beaming.

He walks over to the Hufflepuff table, where Niall and Harry are already stuffing their faces, resigning himself to yet another Liam-less meal.

“Good morning,” he says, reaching for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Harry smirks. “Good morning, Zayn. You seem to be in a better mood today.”

Zayn smirks back, shrugging. “Well, I figured things would be back to normal by lunch, you know? After Gryffindor kicks Slytherin’s arse.”

Harry glowers at him and takes a bite of a scone.

Niall snorts. “C’mon, Harry, as if you’re not rooting for Gryffindor, too.”

Harry makes an indignant sound and opens his mouth to answer, but Niall interrupts him.

“Are you seriously still rooting for the bloke who said the Snitch hazing tradition was ridiculous?”

Harry deflates. “Alright, I _am_ rooting for Gryffindor. But that was a really good tradition! Completely harmless, too!”

Zayn smiles, amused. “After five years of friendship I still can’t believe you won’t support your own house team because the captain decided to not make the new players go through _hazing._ ”

“It’s a harmless hazing!”

He shakes his head. “Whatever lets you sleep at night, Haz.”

X

It’s cold and snowing and visibility is close to none. Zayn knows the pitch is full because of the overwhelming noise from the other students.

“Are you sure it’s safe to play?” Zayn asks Harry.

“Of course!” he assures. “They just need to light the torches.”

“But the match is starting any minute now! Shouldn’t they be lit already?!”

Harry chuckles and takes his hand, squeezing it. “Stop worrying, Zee!”

“Besides,” Niall joins in, “they’re lighting the torches just now.” He points to where Professor Flitwick and Professor Longbottom are indeed lighting them.

“Good.” Zayn huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

He can see his friends share an exasperated look over his head but he ignores them.

Madam Hooch’s whistle is heard from somewhere down at the field and Zayn can just make out little green and silvers figures coming from the left and little red and gold ones from the right. The cheers from the crowd are deafening.

She blows her whistle again and the little figures are up in the air, after the Quaffle.

_“And Tomlinson of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle!”_

“I still can’t see a _thing_ , Harry! How can this be called safe?”

“Calm down, Zayn! I’m sure _they_ can see just fine.”

Zayn hunches forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Well, I’m not,” he says, jiggling his leg.

Niall puts an arm around him and pulls Zayn to him. “They’ll be fine, yeah?”

Zayn curls further into Niall. “I hope.”

XxX

It’s absolutely freezing and Liam regrets not asking Niall to charm his robes. Snow is falling hard, but the torches ensure he can see past the tip of his own nose.

A gust of wind threatens to knock him of his broom, but he steadies his Silver Firebolt and flies forward to protect his Chasers from one of the Slytherin Beaters.

He can see Collins to his left.

“Collins!” he yells at her. “Cover Díaz!” She immediately dives down, heading towards their teammate.

He lays flat against his broom and speeds up. He catches up to the rival Beater, Jameson, mindful to stay below her and not be seen. He can hear the Bludger getting closer and closer.

He gets ahead of Jameson and pulls up just when the Bludger’s in range. He hits it hard, aiming for the hoop the Slytherin Keeper is in front of. It startles him, throwing him off balance.

_“And Jackson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor and we’re down to 140 to 130 with Gryffindor at the lead!”_

The cheers engulf him. He grins, putting his arms up in celebration.

“Payne!” calls Tomlinson. “What about a lil’ trick?!”

“On it!”

He flies down and away from the scoring zone, looking for Collins. Dale, the other Slytherin Beater, is following him. Liam smirks.

Dale throws a Bludger his way, but he makes a 360° turn with his broom and throws it back. The crowd is chanting his name. He beams and keeps going.

He spots her a few yards away but Dale is still following him, so he goes lower. Just a few feet above the ground he skids his broom to a halt and goes up, leaving the Slytherin to his luck.

He sees her again and tells her, “Collins! Come with me!”

They fly towards the Slytherin hoops, about ten yards apart.

He sees Jameson beat a Bludger towards Stewart, though she dodges it.

“Down!” They lose height and lay flat on their brooms and quickly gain speed. He can now hear the Bludger cursing through the sky towards them. He clears his mind and focuses only on that sound.

“Up!” he yells.

They hit the incoming Bludger, together.

_“Bloody hell! Payne and Collins just did a Dopplebeater Defence knocking Barrett and Jameson into each other – and Gryffindor scores again!”_

He doesn’t let himself dwell in the loud and loving crowd. He zeroes in on Díaz, who’s chasing after the Snitch, the Slytherin Seeker barely a foot away and getting closer, still.

He turns his broom, heading their way.

_“Gryffindor’s in possession!  Tomlinson passes to Jackson – Jackson to Stewart, now back to Jackson and he makes a reverse pass to Tomlinson, but he gets a Bludger to the shoulder! Slytherin’s in possession.”_

Liam speeds up and flies higher. He waves his bat around wildly, trying to attract a Bludger.

_“What in the -?! Close to the Slytherin hoops we have Díaz and Galloway neck to neck for the Snitch while Payne seems to have turned himself into a bloody Bludger beacon! Meanwhile, the Chasers are getting closer and closer to them!”_

His time is running out Liam knows. He dives down, both Bludgers chasing him.

When he’s close enough he moves to the side suddenly, just in time to hit one of the Bludgers. He flies up to escape the other one and Collins saves him when it comes back for vengeance.

“Díaz, now!” he yells and she ducks while Galloway’s thrown sideways. She reaches an arm out and catches the Snitch.

_“And Gryffindor wins, ladies and gentlemen! Gryffindor wins 310 to 130!”_

Liam lands quickly, exhausted but exhilarated.

XxX

Zayn and Liam are cuddling just beside the portrait of the Fat Lady. They’d escaped from the boisterous Victory Party just a few moments ago.

Zayn is plastered to Liam’s side; his head resting over Liam’s heart, making sure it’s still beating.

“I was so scared, Li, so scared.”

Liam’s chuckle rumbles through his chest. “Why?”

“It’s was bloody dark, Liam. And it was snowing so hard. You could’ve gotten hurt,” he grumbles.

Liam noses his hair, taking a deep breath. He rests his cheek on Zayn’s head. “I’m sorry I got you so worried.”

Zayn shrugs and burrows closer. Liam tightens his grip around him.

“It’s okay, Li. ‘M just glad you’re safe. ‘Sides, you were bloody brilliant out there.”

He can feel Liam’s grin against his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

XxX

Mid-term exams come soon after and while Liam and Zayn see each other every day, studying and eating and taking said exams, they rarely have some alone time after the weekend of the match.

Liam feels a bit frustrated at the situation but his giddiness persists, Zayn’s words still at the forefront of his mind even weeks after.

_Zayn worries about him._

All five of them are sitting on the floor in front the fire down at the kitchens, revising for their last exam, Charms.

“Alright, Haz,” says Louis, “show me the wand movement for the Bird-Conjuring Charm.”

Liam supposes Harry proceeds to do just that, but he’s too busy staring at the curve of Zayn’s neck as he reads through his notes.

He bites his lip and finally crawls over to Zayn before plopping down next to him.

“Hey, Zee.” He smiles.

Zayn doesn’t look away from his parchment but he can see a slow, closed lip smile spread over his face.

“You ready for tomorrow?” he asks bumping Zayn’s shoulder with his own.

Zayn looks up and shrugs. The smile’s still there and his eyes are sparkling and they look so tender while looking at _him_ and Liam just leans forward and kisses him.

Zayn seems to be frozen for a second before he brings a hand to tug at Liam curls and kisses him back.

He’s kissing _Zayn Malik_.

_Zayn Malik_ is kissing _him_.

“Finally,” he can hear Louis say.

They pull apart but they don’t look away from each other. Zayn’s hand stays firmly in Liam’s hair and Liam’s where it’d wandered over to Zayn’s knee.

They kiss again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite the ride, to be honest, so thank you for reading. If you have any questions about the 'verse please shoot me a question because I just love to gush about it.


End file.
